


Suicide Note

by charmax



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmax/pseuds/charmax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reflective look at Illyria and Wesley's growing relationship and how it has come to mean more than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suicide Note

**Video Title:** Suicide Note  
 **Song Title/Artist:** Suicide Note - Johnette Napolitano  
 **Show:** Angel  
 **Summary:** A reflective look at Illyria and Wesley's growing relationship and how it has come to mean more than expected.  
 **Length/Format:** 5.19, (WMV, Xvid)  
 **Notes:** When I originally made this the show had not long finished airing and so the only footage I had to work with had a huge WB logo and was not great quality. I always promised myself that I would remake it when I bought the DVDs and now eventually I have. Aside from the obvious improvement in picture quality I have made some clip changes to hopefully make things flow a bit better. I have also changed the transitions to get rid of the rather unsatisfactory white-outs and replaced them with something not as heavy handed. I have played with the colours this time too. I went for a muted blue/grey tone that hopefully reflects the mood of the video (and I was maybe just a smidge influenced by Supernatural).

[Download Xvid (720x416 - 40MB)](http://bronze-ambition.net/vids/AVIS/SuicideNote-Charmax-Xvid.zip)   
[Download WMV (480x272 - 19.9MB)](http://bronze-ambition.net/vids/SuicideNote-Charmax-wmv.zip)

 


End file.
